


Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning. You have lost your best friend and you feel like shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

You don't want to believe it, but you have to. You don't want to believe it's over.

But it is. It is and you can't do anything. You sure fucked up. She doesn't talk to you the same. She sometimes won't answer.

"Yo, Rezzy. It's Vrisk. Call back."

"Heeeeeeeey, Pyrope! Mind giving me a call?"

You don't deserve an answer. You ruined it. Big time. All you can do is stay in your bed, staring at pictures you drew long ago of the characters you and her made.

"Hey, Terezi, remember those pictures I drew and described to you? And you always made awesome suggestions of what I should draw next? Yeah, you should call and help a friend out like that."

High school is even more unbearable. She seems to completely ignore you. And when she does, you can hear the hate.

"Terezi, are you mad at me? Call back."

"Please talk to me."

Sometimes you get desperate and you cry before sending her a message.

Sometimes you get so pissed you start yelling and blaming her.

"Man, fuck you, Pyrope! You wanna hang with losers, go right ahead! Ya still a damn bitch!"

You can't deal with it. The pain in your chest is so overwhelming. You start to drink. Smoke. Anything. Cutting. Sex. Any _fucking_ thing.

"HEeeEEEeey, ReeeeeeeEZZY. H-how ya been? I saw ya at da parteh. With ya maaaaAAAan."

"I just had a killer night with a hunk of a guy. Hit me up so we can chat."

Desperation sinks in. You pass each day and each time you see her, your heart cracks. Slowly, you stop going to school.

"Terezi,"

It's three in the morning. You're staring at nothing, a dead cigarette in your hand.

"Look...I know...I know we're not friends,"

You wanted to try. You wanted to try and call her.

"But...please, Terezi. I'm sorry. I'm really fucking sorry, okay? I don't know why I fuckin' hurt you,"

She doesn't answer. As usual. You flicked the cigarette and got up. Your body is weak and you feel like shit.

"I don't even remember what I did. But, Terezi, please. I miss you. I miss how we would chill and play,"

You almost trip on a bottle, but you simply nudge it away. You pass the kitchen and go into Mom's office. She's gone, working.

"I doubt you noticed, but I haven't been going to school...it's too painful. Seeing you. I really...really love you. You're my sister,"

You go to her safe, knowing the combination.

"I know you hate me. I hate me, too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all the shit,"

It opens with ease. You reach in, gripping the cold metal.

"Sorry for the lies,"

You take it out, feeling small comfort. You know it's loaded. It always is.

"Sorry for being _me_. I'm so fucking sorry and I promise never to hurt you again,"

You lift it to your head, staring out the window. It's early in the morning. You have lost your best friend and you feel like shit.

"I love you."

You pull the trigger.


End file.
